


going down on paterson

by asnackdriver



Category: paterson
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: can we pop your paterson cherry and hear something about blowing our sweet poet???





	going down on paterson

You woke up to find a sweet poem he’d left for you on the counter. Telling you how much he loves you and what you mean to him. You felt like you were floating the rest of the day…

As soon as Paterson walks in and sets his things down you’re in his arms, pulling him into a passionate kiss. You pull away long enough to guide him to the couch, pushing him gently to sit down.

“You made me feel so amazing with your note this morning. I haven’t been able to stop smiling.” You sink to your knees in front of him. “I want to make you feel amazing too.” You start with the buckle of his belt.

He places his hand on your cheek, pulling your gaze up to him. “I… I didn’t do it to try and get anything from it. You know that. I just wanted to give you a little something…” You’ve unfastened his pants and hooked your fingers into the waistband and gently tug. He lifts his hips and sighs.

You take him in your hand, gently stroking his cock as you look up at him. “I want to do this Paterson. Let me make you feel special too.”

He runs his fingers through your hair as you touch your tongue to the tip and roll it around. He sucks in a harsh breath at the jolt. You run your tongue along the underside of his stiffening cock before you open and take him completely into your warm mouth.

His head leans back as he’s massaging your scalp. The only noise is the ticking of the clock on the wall, the wetness of your mouth, and the quickness of his breathing.

You pause for a moment and look up at his lust drunk eyes, he runs his thumb across your bottom lip.

You’re able to pant out “I love you so much” between a few breaths and start running his thick cock in and out of your mouth as you look up at him, gently massaging his heavy sack with your fingers.

Paterson’s eyes roll to the back of his head, his voice breathy as he says. “I love you too, so much.”

You begin to taste more precum and know he’s getting close. You take the base of his shaft into your hand and pump it as you lavish the head of his weeping cock with your tongue, pulling him even more quickly to his climax.

His breath is getting ragged and his hand has tightened in your hair. He looks down at you and the sight of you on your knees, his cock in your mouth as you look up at him sweetly is more than he can take.

“I’m going to cum… I’m going to…” before he can finish his sentence you feel the warm spurts of cum start to fill your mouth, he’s moaning with each pump of your mouth as you pull him through the rest of his orgasm.

As he comes down from the high, you swallow and look up at him. He gives you an exhausted half smile and brushes the hair from your face. “I love you so much. So, so much.”


End file.
